


Marriage is For Children

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fic, Love is for Children my Butt, Pretending To Be Married, Remix, Undercover, Undercover Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha pretend to be a married couple in a suburbian home as they watch over a suspected HYDRA couple. Natasha realizes a few truths about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is For Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Black Widow and a Cup of Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434184) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 



> Based of [The Black Widow and the Cup of Marriage ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434184) I took the liberty of predicting what they may have experienced during the mission.

"I am going to kill Coulson....again!" Natasha exclaimed as they walked out of the briefing, "and I'll kill everyone involved in the T.A.H.I.T.I. project as well so he'll stay dead this time. And who's idea was it to make him Director while Fury's doing god knows what?"

"I think you are making a big deal out of this..." Clint said giving her a stern look, “We are just spending a few days in suburbia pretending to be married as we watch a couple who has possible ties to HYDRA. What are you afraid they are going to think you’re futzing Russian Mail Order bride?”

Natasha hissed at that not even turning her head towards him. Clint felt his spine arch straight involuntarily. He didn’t know if it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. enhanced hearing aids or the fucking fact she was frightening but the angered sounds she makes always frightened him. But he kept his composure as he continued to follow her through the halls of the playground.

“Sorry,” Clint murmured quietly as he suddenly realized the offensiveness of his statement, “I am just really confused right now.” He said stopping in his tracks. “You were so excited to be coming back into S.H.I.E.L.D. after everything with HYDRA happened, basically threatened to kill Coulson if he didn’t pair us together again….and now he pairs us together in this assignment and now you are mad at me? God Natasha, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Natasha finally stopped moving and turned full body towards him. There was a mixture of annoyance and just pure anger in her eyes. 

“I was married once and it was horrible,” She growled, “it was an arranged marriage set up by the KGB. It was by far the most annoying and irritating three years of my wasted life, I was young, fell hook line and sinker as you call it and I was smacked in the face by a cheating bastard who didn’t love me. When he quote unquote died….which turned out was fake, it was the best day of my life, it was that day I declared love and marriage is for children.”

“You seem to love me,” He muttered quietly practically inaudible. Natasha didn’t have S.H.I.E.L.D. enhanced hearing aids like Clint did. But she learned to read lips from him. She managed to hear what he said. She kept her face stern, a skill learned from the Red Room. but her face slightly twitched. She shouldn't be affected by it not one bit but she could not help it. It was something about Clint. "Whatever Tasha if you don't want to do this because of your past then I am not going to force you. I'll go to Coulson and I'll find someone else."

"No," Natasha said, "if you are going to do do this stupid mission then I rather it be me then someone else....but I get my own room."

She turned heels and started to walk away.

"We shared a bed before," Clint said to her retreating back. "What makes this different?"

Not even bothering to turn back and she simply said.

"As I said before......marriage is for children....by the way....you do the paperwork since you were the one so keen to do this mission."

Clint shook his head as she walked off. He known her for pretty close to a decade and there were sometimes he didn't quite get that woman.

\----------

The first day of the mission was pretty difficult. Natasha Romanoff was not and will never will be a people person. Even when she had to play the role that was different from her Black Widow Persona....she still found it very difficult. Thankfully she and Clint spent the day apart. She stayed in the pretty nice three bedroom house with a pool in the back and a front deck, to greet the neighbors. Clint stayed on the roof...he made it seem like he was working on a broken roof like as she called him to the neighbors the great contractor her was -- that brought them jello and a whole lot of food. 

They were annoying. They asked too many questions and made annoying small talk, complimenting on her fiery red hair and the nauseating colored pink polka dotted dress she wore. 

She didn't quite get the normal life. She was so used to seeing damage destruction and chaos that a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed rather....dull. There was no Chitauri, only two probably non threatening Hydra agents and a lot of nosy and prying neighbors. 

It was the first time she actually appreciated being the Black Widow.

\----------

Dinner was spent in silence. Clint asked how her day was but Natasha only scoffed and told him to shut up.

\---------

The next day was slightly better. It was a sunny day they spent in the backyard. Natasha pretended to tend to the garden, the one skill she was not that skilled at while Clint continued to pretend to tend to the roof. Occasionally she heard him talking to the neighbors....one of which complimented on how hot his little Russian wife was. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

The only good thing about that day was that Natasha saw an alarming number of of visitors come over to the house they kept their eyes on.....maybe they would be ending this stupid mission sooner than she thought.

She made a deep sigh. She wanted to be them again....just the two partners with playful banter instead of having this toxic gas in the air pretending to be something she didn't believe in.

\--------

She spoke too soon. A week had passed and the only suspicious evidence of this couple that possibly had ties to HYDRA and a deadly plot...was that people came over.

She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She wanted to be the Black WIdow again and not some stupid newlywed housewife with no dreams and ambitions, only children.

Natasha's dreams were to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. , the place that had became her home after years of wandering aimlessly, back to it's former glory.....and to keep Clint safe.

She hated to admit it, it was the main reason she took this fucking job anyway. She couldn't bare to bring herself back to the same state of panic when Loki unmade him with the wave of his fucking staff.

\-------

This job went from bad to worse when they went to one of their neighbors barbecues. Clint stood with his arm wrapped around her smiling wide. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had their undoing, even the strongest.

Coulson's was T.A.H.I.T.I, May's was Bahrain, Hill's was breaking the rules, and Fury's was failure.

She used to believe that the mere reminder of what happened to her in the Red Room would be hers. But after the Battle of New York, she realized it was something else.

It was Clint. The way he touched her like he was now, the way he jumped to protect her, the way he sometimes made her the center of his universe made her forget who he was. This time it was different.

"So how did you two crazy love birds meet?" 

Clint smiled and pulled her closer.

"Mere accident," He said with a grin, "Budapest, I was there on business and was invited to a gala, I pretty much stood in the back until this little lady," he emphasized this by pulling her a bit closer, "asked me to dance." 

An involuntary smile curled on her lips. It was pretty much a true story other than the fact he was sent to kill her. 

"I pretty much was smitten ever since," He turned to her. There was something in her eyes a sparkle. He was so used to seeing them dark and pensive. But when he looked at her there was pure love...pure longing.

It just being so close to him, it was the first time she actually noticed it. She slightly chewed the inside of her lip.

Love was for children, marriage was for children and yet she couldn't deny....

She loved him back were probably the same furiousity he did. 

\------

"Hey Clint?" Natasha said as they started to head to bed, "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Clint turned with a smile on his face. For a moment there he thought he was going to hear a word from her again after agreeing to this mission. He was glad she did.

"Well it's nice to finally hear from you," He snickered.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Come into bed you annoying creature!!" 

She waited as he settled in the spot next her. The moment he went under the covers she moved in to rest her head on his chest. The moment he turned off the light she fell asleep. 

\-------

Turning onto the second week, she came from the arduous task of buying groceries to find the house in disarray. Glasses were on the ground, pictures were crooked, and couches were ripped apart. 

The possibility that despite S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought the house and they had to pay for the damages, was the least of his concern. There was a trail of blood on the floor.....Clint's blood.

She wasn't going to panic. Clint was a fighter he could make it through this. She pressed her com that had been fitted in her ear since the beginning of the mission. "Base this is Romanoff, there has been a invasion in the home Agent Barton is captured." 

She lifted her skirt and pulled out the gun in her thigh holster. With it raised she walked slowly into the room. She almost tripped over her feet as the sight invaded her eyes. Clint was tied to a chair in the center of the room. His face was bloodied and bruised from the beating he took.

Well, she guessed the suspicions on the two neighbors who were HYDRA that lived next door were true. There was the "husband" holding a knife to Clint's throat while the "wife" held a gun up at her.

She had to keep it together....it was time to be the Black widow again.

"You really think you could fool us Mrs. Romton or should I say....Natasha Romanoff, the infamous Black Widow." The bitch said with venom on her tongue, "it's too bad we are enemies this one is pretty-"

Natasha didn't even let her finish the sentence. She pulled the trigger and the "wife" fell to the floor like a crumple heap of laundry. “Hail Hydra” she cried as slipped into unconsciousness. Clint smirked a little at that before the “husband” pierced a little bit of his skin causing a hiss to leave the archer’s lips. 

“If you don’t want the same fate to befall you as your friend I SUGGEST you let him go,” Natasha said again. She had to be careful...one false move and Clint will be dead. Who knows if the T.A.H.I.T.I program will be up and running. For a moment her minds eye moved to Melinda how she mourned Coulson to the point where she hunched over. She moved her gun up the perfect position to hit the target without hurting Clint. 

“Kill us Agent Romanoff,” The bastard said, “cut off one head, two more will….”

BANG.

“Yeah I heard that line too many times,” Natasha scoffed, “it’s getting old.”

\-------------

“Maria Cantor and her partner Jacob Vance were pretty injured,” Coulson said as he read over the medical reports for the injured criminals, “but they were able to survive. Thanks to you….you stopped a full scale attack in California….I shall be expecting a report from you two by the end of the week.”

“Don’t worry Director,” Natasha said with a small grin her face. She turned her head towards Clint who sat up in bed, “I shall be making Clint write it as soon as he gets better.”

“Seriously,” Clint responded.

“That’s what you get for making me do this stupid mission,” Natasha responded, her grin becoming wider.

“Well I guess that’s my cue to leave you alone,” Coulson said trying to fight off laughter rumbling in his belly, “good job you two.”

They waited for Coulson to completely disappear from their view.

“Did you really think that mission was so bad?” Clint said laying back in the bay hospital bed. He seemed to pretty much eager to be cleared as soon as possible, “you seemed to enjoy it at the end.”

Natasha walked over and settled into the chair next to his bed. She took his hand gently in his own and squeezed it tight.

“You’re right….I did,” She responded. It was a quiet moment between them before she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She let it linger, taking in the taste of him as she ran her hand against his cheek. She pulled back, fingers still tracing the contours of his face. “But if you ever make me do it again I’ll kick your ass.”

It was a lie, she would do it again to experience falling further in love with him once more.


End file.
